Hard to Resist
by vivaciousRingo
Summary: Have you ever met a person you wanted to possess at all cost? No way to fight against someone so…irresistible. Temptation, stirred feelings, deadly charms, humor, drama, fighting and beauties to die for. Lu/San/Ace yaoi! Eventual ZoSan. ...Discontinued.


**Hard to resist**

Schabondy Archipelago, Grand Line, 2912

When The World is said to be coming to an end…

~x~x~x~x~

The name of this era is The Great Pirate Era. Only few know what happened that resulted in creating The Dark Century from the beginning of year 2012.

World Government has been protecting the secret for 8 centuries at all cost. Only to ensure the fragile stability of the world.

Hundreds years into the future people once again stand in the face of a threat to their survival.

~x~x~x~x~

_"The world once again will be turned upside down. The grand battle that engulfs the entire world is to come. Only those who carry the will of the D. will be granted the passage to the Lost Island – Raftel. Few selected ones will be granted permission to find the Treasure that was lost to battle with the Evil._

_Time limit 5 years. Choose among yourself well or pray to survive."_

~x~x~x~x~

World Government established, near the half way through the Grand Line on Schabondy Archipelago, the world's largest Academy.

Finding no other choice than ask Pirates for help by joining powers in fighting against the power which until now was kept hidden in the darkness from the knowledge of common people.

Choices were limited. There wasn't a safe place on Earth anymore.

~x~x~x~x~

**Disclaimer:** Oda's. I'm just playing. I promise, once I'm done with his characters, I'll wipe them off and give then back, almost unused.

**Pairings:** Future Zoro x Sanji, Ace/Sanji/Luffy, possibly of episodic het in the future.

**Warnings:** Rating M for a reason; yaoi, mentions of dark themes.

Thank you so much **Tropicall** for all your hard work; making this chapter look presentable! Really I can't express my gratitude enough! –squeeze-

_**~0~**_

**Chapter 1: **My one and only.

_**~0~**_

He released his day's worth of tension on the poor skeleton bastard that he had happened to come across. Brooke had been kicked up on the heads like he had promised him. That shitty bastard had been laughing so freaking hard that it wasn't only a problem, but getting on Sanji's nerves.

But since he worried about his nakamas health, which always came first, he helped him with his laughing fit by quite methodically with his lethal kick. The bony idiot was left with a goose's egg on his head now had to care for himself. He was now huffing satisfied home.

Enjoying his third smoke already on the way back, he relished the light breeze that came from the shore and ruffled his hair. He was inhaling the salty sea air, thinking at the same time how he loves the smell of it. But if it came to choosing smokes or the sea, he'd quit them or die trying. He could let go off his nicotine addiction easier than letting of his dream.

Smiling to himself slightly, he thought that he's already addicted for life to all the sensation the sea provided. It was engraved on his skin, in his blood and in his bones. He needed it farm more than the sweet nicotine running in his veins. Addicted for life.

With that last thought he read his house. It was in the lawless zone around the fifth grove, docked between the Sunny Go near the 41st grove and the Baratie. Walking inside he only wanted to take pleasure in submerging in the tub filled with hot water and relax his weary muscles after a day's work.

He made a quick job of removing his clothes and stood there in his naked glory waiting for the bath to be ready. Pleasurable sighs escaped him when his skin finally accommodated to the high temperature of the water. Letting his head fall back he let his mind wander to today's events.

**Earlier today…**

Being used to waking up early in the morning, Sanji awakened after experiencing a pretty wild night. As he laid on his lift side and took in his surroundings, slowly starting to come to himself and starting to recall last night's events.

He shifted on the bad after feeling the muscles in his back going numb from his position and managed to make himself feel more comfortable. Seeing that he now was close to actually falling off of the bed, he looked behind him and saw the reason of his momentary annoyance and distress.

Actually there were two reasons. Both were too sexy for their own good. But still they could annoy him just as much as making him smile or smirk at their antics. He yawned broadly. Overall he felt a bit tired but pleasantly satisfied and relaxed. Smiling a little at seeing them sleeping soundly sprawled against one another. Sanji noticed the drool escaping from Luffy's mouth, leaving a wet trail on Ace's stomach.

Looking at the clock he realized it was half past five in the morning. He needed go work in the Baratie in the evening so that he could be lazy until noon, yet having those two bottomless pits in his bed just screamed that his calm morning wouldn't go as planned. Feeling also that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep again for too long when the sources of his trouble started to wake up, he slipped out of the nice and warm cover and went to collect his clothes from all over the floor so he could dump them in the bathroom.

He felt a shiver running up from his spine from the cold when he stood there naked. Speaking about the bathroom, a long showered sure sounded nice. Sanji would take pleasure in submerging his body under the hot droplets of water without any interruption. He hoped he'd have enough time to prepare a quick breakfast too.

Except from being dead weight when asleep, even a shot from a cannon couldn't wake up the D. brothers. It was like one of Ace's narcoleptic fits. Probably only the thought of missing a single meal could make them lose any of their sleep. In Luffy's case for sure, but the other one preferred to cut naps in the middle of his soup. It'd be pretty funny if you didn't have to pull him out every single time so that he wouldn't drown.

Empty-headed shitheads that swallowed food without even chewing it properly, not to mention enjoying the taste of it. Still he couldn't fight off the small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth at the thought of all his food disappearing without a crumb left and then the happy cheers for more.

He loved it when people enjoyed the food he made, and when he saw somebody who was hungry, no matter who, made something knot along the insides of his stomach. If he didn't offer the person something to eat he wouldn't be able to face himself in the mirror. Mentally he shook himself from his thought. After bringing a new change of clothes from his drawer, he went to clean himself up from the nights 'fun'.

Small sighs of pleasure escaped from his mouth as he felt the first droplets of water against his cold skin. Under the spray, he let himself be soothed by the water. While he was washing himself, he couldn't help but notice small love bites in places easily seen and also where only beautiful ladies were welcomed in private.

He sighed, a bit annoyed that he'd have to conceal those later. If he would dare show at work covered in hickeys, he'd make quite the spectacle. And also to pay for the damages from beating up touchy-feely customers who wouldn't understand that there's a 'Do not touch the waiters or cooks at all costs!' for a fucking _reason_.

_Thinking back to yesterday's or even today's events I didn't expect to have such a good time with those two monkeys. Or one Monkey, and the other his big brother, though not by blood. Talk about fucked up relationships. What the hell happened to good old monogamy? The world really is fucked up…_

_Nowadays men and women stand in official speech as equal. Of course, I wouldn't wish for anything better, but what's all this bullshit about love despite gender? Hell, I'm not really against that, but being molested where you go? Who'd stand for that dammit!_

_But being hit on by men and grabbed all over, or being asked how much for the night is a little too much for my own tastes. I sighed. And now I'm fucking wondering how those two bastards talked me into having a shitty adventure with the two of them. I'm guessing alcohol_ _and Luffy's special kind of persuasion skills. Well, too fucking bad I don't get drunk! At least not so easy, which they thankfully don't know yet._

_So the only explanation is Luffy's dangerous skill that everything he wants suddenly, or in the midst of a chaos erupting, finally becomes his. Well, he wouldn't be my captain if he couldn't sometimes outwit me. Or maybe it's a gift that suddenly makes people stupider than him, like a one-celled organism._

_The shitty marimo has two overtime-working cells, so when they rub against each other and finally start working. Or is it connected with the mitosis process? Hell, if so, then it's even worse than being the shitty, sword-swinging seaweed-headed, sweating liter of water only for the purpose of satisfying his masochistic needs (with a bonus of nice muscles). Then it's like a fucking degradation in ranks._

_God! What the hell am I thinking about? Shut down stupid mind, dammit! Just think about something else, or even better, about nothing. Yeah, you're getting better at that if you get outwitted by your human rubber flexible I can suck my own dick, wanna see? *sparkling eyes* Idiotic captain and horny hot like a fucking walking lighter turned on 24/7 (in more than one way) narcoleptic hammer that can make you orgasm till you're fucking dry._

_Gods! What the hell am I thinking about! Shut down stupid mind, dammit!_

_"Hot damn!"_ was the last coherent though when he felt himself reacting to the images being flashed by his treacherous subconscious and having provided it all in full Technicolor. His arousal was stirring embarrassingly considering the wild night he had, but his 'tolerance' for both sex and alcohol was high.

Very high… Not to mention that it was like some freaking side effect of his previous life before Luffy saved him. He stroked himself lightly, hissing at the feel of his sensitive flesh, and instead he trailed his hand up his slightly sun-kissed torso. Trailing slowly, but steadily, up from his navel through the rippling and hardened muscles of his pectorals.

Closing his eyes, he lifted his head and let himself indulge in the feeling of warm water falling down his front and face, wetting and warming his skin as well as coloring it in a slight pinkish flush. He brought his head from the stream, letting water fall all over his shoulder, soothing it's sculptured but lithe muscles hidden under the thin layers of skin.

He was blessed, more like cursed his mind insisted, with god-like looks. The type that other people could only dream about. Pure muscles, but with no excess of them, no fat, gold hair wetted and plastered now to his face like a second skin, evidently showing off his long elegant neck. Shaking his head, making the straight locks wave slightly, providing a messy and wild sight that combined with his calm and confident gaze left little to imagination.

Tension was slowly easing from his body. He let himself get lost in the feeling, with hands on the wall on his eye level, head hung low and relished for a few minutes in the sweet abandon. All thoughts left only the feel of warm water present, trailing and falling down from his Adonis-like body from broad shoulders to every dip and curve of taut muscles.

Falling and rolling almost teasingly across his firm ass cheeks, going down, sliding over his artistically shaped, powerful thighs, ending their adventure around his calves and finally at the bottom of the shower, disappearing just as fast as their appearance. He stood like that for a few minutes, his mind void of heavy thoughts.

The only times he wasn't haunted by incoherent flashbacks and blank holes in his memory, were when he was busy with either cooking, fucking or sleeping. He could only spend a few moments of relaxation in the shower empty of worries, but they really never went away as long as he'd want them to.

But he wouldn't let himself be distracted at the moment. Thoroughly wet he reassumed his body ministration letting himself be lost in the feeling of fingers on his soaked skin and thoughts about last night's events. Raising his left hand and he touched the ends of his damp hair, pulling at them slightly.

After that he was sliding his fingertips under his pulse and ever so slightly down his neck with his eyes closed. Behind his eyelids was still the vivid sight of _Luffy's grinning face, his tongue licking and flicking playfully on his skin. Stirring his nerves and sending pleasant messages through his blood, making his breath hitch._

After that he switched hands, one of them on the wall, and the second continuing the path with his fingers on the left side of his jaw, then on to his neck and sliding to his collarbone. _It was Ace's tongue now. Hard licks, leaving wet trails on his sensitive skin, making Sanji hiss through his teeth. Then Ace continued to suck on his pale neck, stopping only to go lower and taste more of this perfect body before him._

He felt his arousal rapidly stirring to life and awakening to the feeling of deliberate stimulation. Biting his bottom lip reflexively he let his hands wander down to his sculpted torso recalling the teasing and knowing touches of two frustratingly skilled sexy bastards. _Luffy grinned at the reaction Sanji was giving them and without stopping his assault on the blonde's skin he started working on removing his belt._

_Ace smiled at him over Sanji's shoulder and next grinning mischievously brought his right hand over his chest, sliding it first from stomach to a hardened pink nipple and squeezed it with force. This earned him a somewhat muffled curse, because at the same time Luffy busied the blonde's foul mouth with his own, kissing hungrily, like he would starve without the contact._

_With almost bruising strength the younger raven-haired made his desire plainly evident. Not be outmatched Sanji returned the kissed with the same fervor, followed by his tongue flicking from between his lips and silently asking the boy for entrance. At the same time Ace was busy playing with the deliciously pink hardened nipples with his skilled hands._

_He was fascinated by them. Not because of the delicate texture and virgin-like color, but due to the nipple piercing which was evident on both of them. The presence didn't bother him. On the contrary, combined with Sanji's fair skin it was quite a sight to behold. His mouth watered_ _and he felt his pants getting tighter from imagining what it'd feel like to such on them._

_He groaned at the thought and grinded his hips into the blonde's firm ass. He was reciprocated by a stifled groan from Sanji. Luffy enthusiastically swallowed every sound escaping from between the blonde's luscious lips. Plunging into the hot cavern with his tongue and getting lost in the cook's flavor, the velvety feel of Sanji's mouth was like a drug and he simply couldn't get enough._

_He knew instinctively from the first time he saw Sanji that he was a kind very few could resist. Light and flawless skin, sensual voice, sharp and unwavering eyes, strong-willed and stunning in his poise. Sanji always had a set look on his face. The first time Luffy saw him he thought of a ship sailing through the unyielding waves in the middle of a raging storm. Going determinedly straight ahead._

_But after he took a second good look at him he sensed something unsettling in his crystal blue eyes. He didn't know what was causing this peculiar look, but he felt the need to make it go away. Rather than being like 'look straight ahead', it was 'don't look back'._

_He liked him a lot. He was his nakama. And his food was the best on the whole Grand Line, so he worried somewhat about what is making him so insecure. Sanji wore a poker face, but nobody was better at seeing through the layers like Luffy himself. People were funny sometimes. They couldn't see the obvious things and often were talking like he was the stupid one. Until he voiced the most obvious thing in the world for him and they were suddenly rendered speechless._

_His luck and instinct was top class, and by following his own Luffy-logic he could pull through anything. People couldn't understand that barriers, their own imagined limitations and law, were all shackles they chained themselves with and they __disabled them to spread their wings. He didn't have such stupid limitations. He knew all this instinctively._

_His luck and instinct was top class and by following his own Luffy-logic he could pull through anything._

_And first and foremost he didn't let anyone direct his life's path. He was his own voice of wisdom, or reckless stupidity like Nami often says, but that's beside the point. Sanji lately seemed distant. No one saw anything different about him, but Luffy knew better. Sanji would often hesitantly touch his hair where it fell concealing his left eye._

_It wasn't as noticeable as it seems, but those rare times were enough for Luffy to notice that something was bothering him. So he tried to put Sanji's mind out of thinking about irrelevant stuff. His brilliant idea was to being constantly nagging his private chef to please him when he had too much free time to sit alone and start having dark thoughts. Luffy liked it when his nakama were happy and seeing Sanji closing himself off from the world like that was no fun at all._

_The only one who noticed something out of place except for Luffy was Zoro. As soon as Zoro voiced his thoughts, Luffy put on his serious captain's face and said that they're going to have to distract Sanji, meaning that he was going to help him out of the state he was in. Zoro pulled his Roronoa the Demon look and started voicing his disapproval in more crude words than not._

_"Why tell me I have to stick my nose into his business? Go bother Nami, not me. The witch knows him longer, and besides, he'd listen to everything she says if she so little as batted her eyelashes at him!"_

_Luffy, unfazed, answered, or continued his monologue, whatever you call it._

_"Yosh! I'll leave it to you Zoro. I'll also do my part, but when I'm not around, you take care of it."_

_Zoro, if it was possible, only furrowed his brows more. After translating Luffy's speech he realized he had to be around the love cook when Luffy wasn't hungry or busy playing. Which wasn't often, considering Luffy's bottomless appetite, but still handling the bastard cook when he was at his lowest and prissiest only screamed for more trouble and headaches._

_His next words were to leave the ero-cook to himself and he'd get over it. Also, why does it have to be me? We'd only argue more so what the point? It was all silenced by Luffy's casual answer while he picked his nose._

_"We're nakama. Captain's orders."_

_Zoro shut his mouth with a click. From all things in the world those two arguments hit him like Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!". Further arguing would only result in a clear disagreement with direct orders and also hurting Luffy's feelings by doubting and saying anything against his probably favorite word 'nakama'._

_He wasn't insensitive like his rough and unsophisticated exterior suggested, and just the first argument would shut him up, but Luffy probably considered Zoro's feelings about getting weak-willed or soft for agreeing about the mentioned (favorite) word and then he dropped the last bomb that was 'Captain's orders._

_Since Luffy was being Luffy and probably spoke what he had in mind, it was pointless to search for the depth in his more often hasty than not actions, but Zoro never underestimated anyone and especially his captain. One moment of hesitation could cost him his life, so he always stood neutral to arising troubles. That was because he didn't want to react slower when the situation turned out to be completely different than at first sight._

_Finally he put it under Luffy's moments of instinct that he was doing the speaking, he grumbled a hateful "Fine!" Which earned him in return Luffy's trademark grin that reached from ear to ear. And he thought, though he wouldn't acknowledge it even in his own head, which if it made his captain happy then he as the first mate had to suck it up and go do it._

_Zoro was a man of action. Sometimes brainless, sometimes heroic, but every challenge life threw at him he met head-on and he sure as hell wasn't scared of one skinny, thrash-talking, ass-kicking Blondie. With his last thought, bring it, he threw the challenge to the not present cook, so he threw his best shot at the swordsman._

_**~0~**_

_In the meantime, Luffy had convinced Ace to go to Sanji to have a taste of a little bit of adventure. Consequences could result in no food that had left Sanji__'s hands until he said otherwise, meaning when he stops being his bitchy self when on the worst level of annoyance and a death promise in his eyes. Something about facing the cook when he was pissed appealed to Ace's mind and he agreed straight away to Luffy's idea._

_The theme for their little competition was: __"What is the best flavor that suits Sanji?"_

_**~0~**_

_Luffy, to be honest, craved those lips even before he got to taste them and finally having the change to spiked his need to savor and feel more of the blonde._

_Sanji's back was pleasantly warm to the touch. The waves of warmth radiating from the freckled man, and Sanji couldn't help but melt into the embrace and arch into every squeeze and teasing rub of the fire user's hand on his pierced nipples. Shirts had been lost on the floor somewhere long ago. Each mewl, moan and groan was swallowed hungrily by the raven-haired men. There was a predatory glint in his slightly hooded eyes. They were intently observing every flickering emotion that passed through the heavily breathing chef._

_Luffy's hands stopped their traveling on the pale exposed skin, making one last slide with his deft fingernails on Sanji's bare stomach and on the sides, with not enough force to make it feel unpleasant but enough to leave red marks on his body that soon disappeared. It allowed him to plunge deeper into his mouth when he gasped and arched his body. Angling his head, he stepped closer and touched his own skinny hips with Sanji's bony ones, and started rolling them in time with the swipes of their tongues._

_Sanji gasped and broke from Luffy__'s lips when he felt the snap of flexible hips against his groin. If he hadn't been hard before, he was definitely hard and aching now. Flexing his own hips to match Luffy's pace, and at the same time having his neck being bitten, sucked and licked mercilessly by the "Oh God! How freakin' hot!" Fire Fist's tongue._

_He was being grinded against from both front and back. With all clarity that was provided by thin clothes, he could make out the accurate shape of their erections, building and straining against the fabrics of their confining trousers He felt long, strong fingers sliding through his hair on his right side. It was Ace's hand that fisted itself in his hair, pulling his head back and angling his chin, running his tongue hungrily on Sanji's lips._

_He was stunned when he met the mouth of liquid fire, hot against his tongue and mouth, but not nearly enough to feel repulsive or uncomfortable. The sheer rise in temperature made perspiration visible on their skin. Partially because of Ace's Logia, but also caused by their rising excitement and hardly restrained desire._

_After one sharp twist of Luffy__'s hips the blond whined into Ace's mouth with evident need. It made the fire user relish in the reaction he was presented with, but managed to break contact, and smiling, he asked Sanji the first question since they've started._

"_Not too hot?"_

_Sanji, breathing heavily gave him a smirk._

"_What kind of chef would I be if I was afraid to get burned?"_

_And turning around in his embrace, he attacked Ace's mouth with fervor, his hands sliding into his dark wavy hair and started a new battle of tongues and teeth clashing. Finally Sanji managed to take Ace's tongue hostage between his lips and nipped at it with his teeth. He then_ _proceeded to suck and lick at his hot prisoner, making Ace moan loudly. Sanji felt his own cock jump happily at the sound he managed to bring out._

_After breaking the contact, he admired the dazed look on the Fire Fist's face, but was soon interrupted from behind by thin, but powerful, hands sliding into his belt-free slacks. He sure felt soft, like rubber, fingers circling around the base of his cock and pumping slowly one, experimentally._

_He wouldn't last long if those two bastards teamed up against him. He ought to do something to break away from them and regain some sense of control. The perfect grip on his cock and confident strokes clouded his thought made his mind fill with lust. Distantly he felt a chuckle or snicker against his scalp, and thought what he'd do to the laughing bastard if he wouldn't be distracted by his skillful palms kneading and stroking him, the experience evident._

_What he didn't expect to happen next was a warm mouth around the head of his cock._

"_Hot… Fucking… Hell-!"_

_One flick of the tongue into his slit made his legs tremble, threatening to buckle under him. Ace gripped Sanji's hips securely and bobbed his head on the cook's erection. He swirled his tongue around it deep in his mouth, sliding with his lips until he buried his nose into the small, blonde locks inhaling a musky male scent of pheromones and sex. Holding Sanji steady he relaxed his throat, working on taking him whole in one go to the base and swallowed once without backing away._

_Sanji's breathing got erratic and shallow. While pressing with the head of his cock against the back of Ace's throat he thought briefly; "Holy fuck! How in the hell can he manage that-…?". The sensations were overwhelming. He let himself be held up by Luffy's arms circling around his chest and stomach. Loud moans were escaping his red and swollen lips, which was due to kissing, feeling various enthralling sensations all over his body. He was both tortured and pleasured by hot, velvet, tight lips around his most sensitive flesh, followed by a warm tongue sliding around the shell of his ear, making him squirm and pray for the sweet torture to never and at the same time wanting nothing else than to come._

_The final straw was when Ace bobbed him as far as he could. No woman had ever felt as good as Ace's mouth at that moment, and Sanji couldn't help but jerk his hips into the tightness of the mouth fucking him. Ace predicted this and didn't let go of Sanji's hips, and he steadied them and took him in all the way, swallowing once again around his cock. Sanji's eyes crossed behind his fluttered shut eyelashes and with a loud cure he came deep into the hot piece of heaven. Feeling like he never had this powerful of an orgasm before, he thanked his captain's pigheadedness and one track mind when he set it to do something he wanted._

_Ace didn't stop until he swallowed every single drop of Sanji's essence. He slowly pulled himself up and kissed Luffy over the blonde's shoulder. Sanji saw their throats working on swallowing and he realized that they were drinking his fluids. Despite the major flush coloring his cheeks and ears, the sight before him was such a turn-on that slowly he felt a new warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach._

_Luffy licked his lips, sampling and catching the last droplets of his favorite cook's flavor and leaped with his tongue and the spilled remains on Ace's chin. He felt Sanji's intense, hungry look bearing into him and couldn't help but laugh from joy and excitement. His eyes glazed with clear need and desire told that it's far from ending at a simple blowjob session. Sanji thought he ought to be wary considering how much vigor and stamina those bastards had. But honestly he didn't fucking care. That's what happens when one experiences the best oral sex of his life. All reasoning went to hell and what had stayed in his mind was wildly thrashing lust…_

**~0~**

White stream of come painted the shower wall before him. Through his body he felt erratic spasm. His breath was escaping in deeps gasps. Lightheaded and weak on his legs from strain and fatigue, he caught himself on the wall, trying to calm his wildly beating heart.

Water covered up and washed away all traces of his naughty doings. He turned the faucet off and stepped outside of the shower. Reaching out, he managed to grab a towel and he started to dry himself up. When he looked up to his reflection in the mirror he saw a tired, but still jealousy-inspiring handsome face. His gaze locked on the backward image of his sunny lock. A hand went up to feel the texture of them. Face empty of emotions; he locked his thoughts behind his usual poker face.

It was just a brief touch, and he didn't feel keen on moving his hair enough to reveal all of his features. Just a bit of brief contact was enough for him. He let his fingers fall along his jaw and steadied it on the sink. His look hardened and he gave himself a mental shake. He considered his recent behavior for a minute. Finally he let out a long and heavy sigh.

_Well fuck,_ he though. _Not that I didn't know, but jerking off to guys clearly states I can go two ways. Shit. I don't know if I should feel surprised or put it under 'you learned new shit about yourself every day,' But finally acknowledging it is a big fucking deal. Dammit..._ he sighed again and looked at himself sternly, annoyed at his indecisiveness. _Okay, what the point in having this entire mental breakdown now? It's not like it was your first time with a man. Or probably last,_ he told himself.

_Besides, you don't really care what other people say about do you? Well, maybe, except the ladies, but they deserve special treatment and attention. It's insulting to act like some brute in front of them and say you don't care what they think. Thank heavens for creating such beautiful beings. The only treatment they should be given is adoration and love. They suffer enough from stupid, meat-headed, full of testosterone and sick thoughts. The bastards. Watching them sad or used in some way makes my blood boil!_

His knuckles turned white with the strength he used to grip the sink, remembering something unpleasant. Realizing it, he lessened his death grip to allow some blood to flow into his fingers. He shouldn't allow himself to loose his cool so fast, and he bashed himself for using his precious hands for something so brutish and succumbing to anger. He barely managed to clear his mind somehow.

_Moving on. It's not like your dick was cut off by acknowledging your sexuality. You still get hard for seeing women in their more revealing clothes, so your world isn't suddenly going down to hell. Besides, when it comes to men, there are actually few who could make you lose all your reasoning from just licking your fingers. Like those two prime examples sleeping happily in your bed that can make your blood circulate faster in more ways than one._

_Damned Luffy and his freaking accurate instinct in finding out people's weaknesses. Those black, bottomless and honest eyes are nowhere as innocent as they seem to be. Also be damned that reincarnate of fire, showing off his striking torso all the time. Not forgetting also those mixed messages he sends with even the smallest quirk of his lips and glint in his eyes._

He sighed again, looking somewhat resigned, but feeling a whole lot better. He rolled his eyes at how ridiculous the situation was. Luffy would probably say, with his finger up his nose, something along the lines of "You're stupid for worrying about unimportant things. You should do what you feel comfortable doing and that's all that should matter." _Damn. And I'd start feeling even stupider than him for not realizing such a simple truth._

_The world didn't end and yes, the sex was fucking great by the way. Maybe even more than that... Probably somewhere between mind blowing and extremely satisfying on the fundamental level where all primal needs slept. _Now thinking calmly he wouldn't be so opposed to another _adventure_...

He chuckled to himself, and fully clothed, walked into the kitchen to start on tongue melting breakfast for his two annoying, but people he had felt the closest with during his life, guests. _What was that word again? Ah... I remember._ He smiled broadly around his fresh-lit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

_Nakama._

**Same day at night...**

Sanji smiled remembering how happily surprised they looked when the rich smell of cooking woke them up. And smiling even wider at the mischievous look on Luffy's face when he stole Ace's share when he had fallen asleep in the middle of the conversation_. Heh. Idiots._

He walked outside of the bathroom wearing only a towel around his hips, another being used to dry his hair. Feeling warm, he only put his boxers one and left a towel around his bare shoulders. Sleep didn't want to come, so he poured himself about a half a glass of whisky with ice and strolled to the largest window in the room.

Hopping on the windowsill that reached almost to the floor, he sat there looking up at the night sky. With a hand holding the drink he placed the glass on his folded leg and managed to expertly lit a cigarette without spilling anything. The rich scent of burning tobacco reached his nostrils, which made him visibly relax. He leaned onto the wall behind him. For some time he just sat there drinking and smoking.

He let his eyes wander up to the clock sitting on the night stand and sighed at the time. It was half past midnight and he needed to be up for the morning shift at the Baratie. He hated the change from the second shift to the first. Not only did he not have much time for himself to relax, but he also lacked sleep because of it.

Well, he wasn't your typical person who couldn't function when sleep-depraved, but it made him a lot crankier. Meaning: more fighting with customers, and less pay considering the damage. Also, he was a night person. He liked nights, with their full moons and clear skies. Spending some time in contemplation while watching them was one of the things he enjoyed to do.

He felt restless at night. And the lack of constant feeling of being rocked by the waves was... plain unsettling. He couldn't stay calm when on dry land for longer periods of time. He loved the sea. It was like his sometimes harsh and cruel, sometime peaceful and caring mother. At least he pictured her like those beautiful, unyielding waters.

Sanji was an orphan, and he wondered sometimes if his blonde hair is from his father or mother. Not to mention his curly eyebrow, but he strongly doubted that such a gorgeous woman would possess, but even if she had it would be one of her charms. Just like his, he mused. No matter what other shitheads thought. Like one marimo dipshit, but, no. He won't think of him and ruin this moment of peace.

He still worked at the Baratie if it didn't collide with his job as a crew's cook and the time he spent at the Academy. His whole life, he spent on the many seas, ridden by ravaging waves, and it didn't feel right in his bones to settle on dry land. He yearned to sail on the vast ocean. His dream even was to find the legendary All Blue And he knew he wanted to die and be buried in the salty water of the deepest of the seas.

He didn't need a tomb or a memorial place where the closest to him would come once a year and pray for his damned soul. What he wanted was the whole sea as him tomb. So that's why when he dies, his nakama could pray, talk and be connected to him through the waters no matter what place they were at. Nobody could probably realize his obsession, and at the same time the sheer amount of respect and love he harbors for those immense depths and vast waters.

He was a hopeless romantic. Of all women he knew, they were like a decoration on top of a cake. Beautiful to the eye, but after you tasted a piece; it ruined all of your sweet envisioned thoughts. So he played his role well, showing them attention and 'loving' them in his own wicked way. Yes, he played and acted. And he held them the same way at a distance.

"Sorry my ladies. My one and only lover is the sea itself." He showed subtly. "The only real goddess in my eyes, that holds captive my heart captive for my entire life, and will also be the sweet death for me is my ocean."

All Blue...

It's there. Somewhere on the Grand Line. Waiting. Waiting for its mortal lover to find and release her from living in the cruelty and loneliness of being forgotten and ridiculed when mentioned. She suffers greatly from the ignorance of people. I'm going to find her. I know the same fear and pain of being forgotten.

My love and my curse; the sea. It showed me on that rock how horrible the fate is to be erased without a trace and nobody out there to remember you. That's why I'll put my life on the line. For you and my nakama's dreams. Death must also be a woman. If she manages to call all people; young, old, men and women, to come with her, she must be one hell of a gorgeous woman. I'd love to meet her. But even if she was the prettiest on Earth I wouldn't go with her.

My heart has been ripped out and taken by the sea. It's waiting for me somewhere there. In the New World. I know it. I can feel it. I can hear it calling me. Like those mythological mermaids that made sailors totally captivated when they heard creatures' beautiful voices.

I heard your call and became lost…

_**~0~**_

Please review if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! ^^


End file.
